


between two seas

by sapphickass



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphickass/pseuds/sapphickass
Summary: Kassandra returns to Mykonos and finds Kyra in the same cave she'd left her in. Pretty much just smut. Basically, Kassandra is a top ft. ancient greek strap ons





	between two seas

**Author's Note:**

> Kassandra can get it. Also just assuming there were strap ons in ancient greece considering the truly prolific amount of dicks everywhere else

The moment Kassandra set foot on Mykonos again, she knew Kyra was aware of her arrival. The city was bustling since the cult’s shadow had lifted off the island, so it was a surprise to find Kyra not in one of the white houses high on the hillside, but in the same musty cave where she’d found her in the first place.

A single guard stood at the gateway into the atrium, digging under his nails with the tip of his knife.

Kassandra strode past him.

“Who are you, what are you—” started another guard heading for her, but a familiar figure shoved him aside.

Kyra’s grin was wider than Kassandra had ever seen it. “And so, the legendary eagle-bearer returns to Mykonos. Took you long enough, didn’t it?”

Despite the finery and thriving rest of the island, Kyra looked… unchanged. Still a rebel leader hiding away in a cave.

“I came as soon as I could,” Kassandra replied modestly. She was happy to see her friend again, though, and it showed.

Kyra eyed her up and down, dark eyes pausing on each weapon before rising again to her face. “You’ll tell me of your travels, but first…” She reached up and tugged her in for a kiss.

Kassandra let out a gruff laugh against her lips but couldn’t deny how good it felt to have her close again. She drew her closer with an arm around her waist. “The warmest welcome in all the Greek world, I think.”

Kyra started to pull her backwards, lips roaming down Kassandra’s neck. She drew her knife up from the table and threw it at the nearest gawking guard. The blade clattered to the stone floor. “Get out of here,” she called, “and do your fucking job guarding this cave or the misthios here will have your throats.”

Kassandra risked a glance back as the group scurried off, murmuring between them like children. “ _I_ will have their throats?”

Kyra nipped her earlobe, hands already finding the hem of her chiton. Her voice dropped. “Unless you want word to spread of the mighty misthios on her back while the peace-keeper of Mykonos rides her.”

Kassandra grinned. “That’s not all they’ll see.”

They fell back, deeper into the cave, shedding each other of clothes and leaving it in their wake. At last, they found Kyra’s bed, lit on either side with braziers.

Down to her chiton and sandals, Kassandra fell back onto the mattress at Kyra’s playful shove. She rose onto her elbows to watch as Kyra drew her lip between her teeth and paused to take the sight in.

“You’re truly a glorious vision.”

“I know.” Kassandra let her thighs part wider. Kyra’s eyebrow shot up, her upfront confidence a well-played match. “And,” Kassandra added, “you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

She rose onto her knees, and slid her hands around Kyra’s calves. They’d rushed to get here, but there was a decadence in slowly undressing her the rest of the way.

“You have a few new scars,” Kyra noted as she traced the new lines across Kassandra’s shoulders, around her arms.

Kassandra pressed her face into Kyra’s stomach, breathing her in, the scent of sea breezes and bursting pomegranates. She drew Kyra’s skirt up, hands sliding over the muscular shapes of her legs. “Riches haven’t softened you, have they?”

“Find all my new scars and I’ll give you the biggest reward you’ve ever seen.” Kyra helped pull her dress the rest of the way off with Kassandra already working on the fabric at her breasts.

“It better not be drachmae,” Kassandra murmured, drawing Kyra down to kiss the center of her chest. The wrappings fell away at last and Kassandra’s mouth found her nipple. “I don’t want your rebel money.”

Kyra laughed. “I do still live in this cave, after all.” Her voice went softer, then shot an octave higher when Kassandra’s teeth closed over her nipple.

 “Yes, I need to discuss this with you,” Kasandra said, mock serious. She kissed her way to the other side of Kyra’s chest. “When I came, I fully expected to be fucking you in a comfortable bed. Not a rebel hideout.”

“Can you imagine us, living in riches?” Kyra huffed. Her nails dug into Kassandra’s shoulders as she guided them down onto the mattress.

“You should see the riches I carry on my ship, Kyra,” Kassandra murmured around a grin. Her hands were already pulling the last fabric wrap from around Kyra’s hips. “Enough for a fucking palace. A palace for _each_ of us.”

“The humble misthios I always knew,” Kyra teased, smirk spreading as she leaned back against the cushions.

Kassandra cast away the last of Kyra’s clothing. One hand roamed Kyra’s thigh, drawing it up just as she slid down.

Realizing what she was about to do, Kyra started to sit up. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to be on top.”

“You can ride me as hard as you want…” Kassandra said, her eyes already lowered past Kyra’s stomach, “ _later_.” She slid her hand down, over the dark curls between Kyra’s thighs. “I have more important things to do.”

Kyra might have been about to protest, but then Kassandra slipped her fingers through her slick folds and words ceased to be of use. It was the subtle way of undermining her, unintentionally yet deliberately, that made Kassandra glance up to watch Kyra’s face.

A few strokes of her fingers as she found what she wanted, then she ducked down, replacing her fingers with her tongue.

“Malaka,” Kyra groaned, hips automatically arching up to meet her mouth. “I forgot how good at this you are.”

Kassandra was done talking. She flicked her tongue deftly over Kyra’s clit before tasting her in broad strokes. She maneuvered Kyra’s thighs over her shoulders until she read Kyra’s pleasure in the hoarse cries and the press of her heels into Kassandra’s back.

Kyra’s hand found hers, drawing it roughly up to cup her breast again. Kassandra took the hint and found her nipple, drawing it between her fingers. She teased her at first, circling her tongue away, down to sweep inside her, before making her way lazily back up to her clit.

But then Kyra let out a low groan, her hips jerking up, and Kassandra quickened her pace. The heavier Kyra’s breaths grew, the more curses that tumbled past her lips, pleasure burned lower and lower in Kassandra’s core. She was relentless in her pace, not just for Kyra’s pleasure, but the spikes of heat that each cry sent down her spine.

It didn’t take long for her to come, and when she did, Kassandra didn’t let up, alternating purposeful strokes with the barest scrape of teeth. At last, after Kyra’s limbs were trembling and she gave a whimper, tugging on Kassandra’s hair, she sat up and wiped her chin on the back of her hand.

She let herself take all of Kyra in as she recovered: the heave of her breasts and the tight peaks of her dark nipples; the flush in her cheeks; the curve of her hips and the softness between them.

“Are you just going to sit there?” Kyra asked through a breath.

“No,” Kassandra replied and crawled up her body, laying kisses along the way.

Kyra carded her fingers through Kassandra’s hair, tugging at her braid. “I have so many stories to tell you,” she murmured.

Kassandra wedged her knee between Kyra’s thighs and nuzzled kisses against her collar bone. “As do I. Though they’d make for bloody pillow talk.”

A smile spread on Kyra’s face and she laughed. “There’s nothing you could say that would surprise me.”

Kassandra drew up from her busy task at Kyra’s neck. “Oh?”

“That wasn’t a challenge, Kassandra,” Kyra laughed.

“A shame,” Kassandra shrugged and leaned down to kiss her. “I could woo you with grand stories full of heroes while I fuck you,” she murmured against her lips.

Kyra shifted beneath her, draping her arms over Kassandra’s shoulders. “Your arrogance betrays you.”

“It would be a sight to behold. A tale for the ages, hearing of minotaurs and gorgons and naval battles, blood and sweat and guts while I’m inside you.”

Kyra groaned, cutting her off by tugging her down for a kiss.

Now there was no gentleness or teasing or time to savor each other. There was only the need that pulsed low in Kassandra’s belly as she jerked Kyra’s thigh over her hip and slid her hand between her legs.

Kyra jerked, at first, still overly sensitive, and gasped when Kassandra brushed over her clit again. Her hand clamped over Kassandra’s forearm.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you,” Kassandra murmured, and slid a finger inside her instead.

Kyra’s face flushed and her lips parted when she added another finger next to the first, keeping up a slow rhythm. She was still soaking wet and tight around her fingers and Kassandra felt a rush of her own arousal between her thighs. She could barely think of her own pleasure, though, when Kyra lay under her, cheeks pink and body pliant in her hands.

“In the chest,” Kyra murmured, gesturing over Kassandra’s shoulder. “It’s wrapped in white linen.”

“If you think I’m going to get up—” Kassandra started, but Kyra’s head fell back against the pillows.

“ _Please_ , Kassandra.”

Kassandra’s brows ticked up. She didn’t have time to dwell on the surge of heat to her stomach at Kyra begging her for something. Instead, she rose from the bed and found the chest in question. She rooted through it without decorum, finding exactly what she’d hoped to.

The _olisbos_ looked similar to the one Alkibiades had made her steal, though less realistic and with straps attached to it. Leather straps?

“What are—” Kassandra started, lifting up it up by the buckles and leather, only to read Kyra’s smirk where she waited from the bed.

Oh. _OH_.

Kyra leaned up on her elbows. “Get your perfect ass back here and I’ll help you put it on.”

Kassandra had to admit, her curiosity had been piqued. She knelt on the bed as Kyra helped her get it on and adjusted it around her hips and thighs. “You should feel pleasure from it too,” she explained, and showed her the underside of the toy, shaped instead of flat where the base rested against her.

“So I can come and be inside you at the same time?” Kassandra asked, bracing her hands on her hips to take in the jutting form between her legs. _Not bad_ , she thought.

Kyra swallowed. “Something like that.”

Kassandra eased her onto her back, then maneuvered her legs on either side of her hips. She watched Kyra’s face the whole time, her eyes seemingly torn between Kassandra’s expression and the toy between them.

“You’ve let others use this on you?” Kassandra held the base of the toy as she experimentally let it slide through Kyra’s slick folds.

“That’s not the kind of question you ask right before you fuck me!”

Kassandra grinned and leaned down to kiss her, nipping at her lip. “I need to know how I compare, don’t I?”

Kyra’s hands caught the backs of her upper arms, squeezing. Good, Kassandra thought. She’d need something to brace herself on. “They’re the ones who don’t compare.”

Kassandra didn’t hold back her satisfied smirk. She lined the toy up and nuzzled the skin under Kyra’s ear. “Only think of me, Kyra, when I fuck you.”

Kyra sucked in a long breath as Kassandra eased the rest of the way inside her. She rocked her hips slightly, figuring out how it felt, and was surprised to find a pleasant pressure on her clit when she pressed forwards. “How the fuck—” Kyra started, “am I supposed to think of anyone else right now?”

“I _am_ very impressive.” Kassandra drew Kyra’s leg up over her hip as she picked up an easy pace. It wasn’t long before she was breathless herself, each rhythmic press between her thighs as pleasurable as if Kyra were using the toy on her instead. “Malakas, where did you get this?”

Kyra groaned. “It’s divinity, isn’t it.”

Kassandra let out a harsh breath, a tight groan slipping out as her pace grew more erratic. It was glorious to have Kyra under her, to take as much pleasure as she gave. Her head fell next to Kyra’s ear. “I missed you.”

Kyra whimpered, her grip tightening around Kassandra’s arms, and before she knew what was happening, had pushed Kassandra over to straddle her.

Kassandra blinked in surprise, watching in rapt fascination as Kyra threw her leg across Kassandra’s hips and sank down onto the toy. Her breasts bounced as she rode her, set a relentless pace with her hands braced on Kassandra’s stomach. She rode her without abandon, hair tumbling loose across her shoulders and dark eyes locked firmly into Kassandra’s.

The intimacy of the gaze is what ended her. The wave that flooded over her was too much to contain and spilled out of her in curses and a breathless groan, her hips jerking up into Kyra with each new pulse of release.

Kyra leaned down to kiss her and it was sloppy, uncontained. Kassandra wrapped a hand around the back of Kyra’s neck, held her close so she couldn’t see the hand snaking between them, didn’t know to expect the press of her fingers over her clit, oversensitive.

Kassandra swore she came again, just at the sound of Kyra’s ragged cry, when her thumb tripped over Kyra’s clit.

She held her this time when she came, trembling and jerking against Kassandra’s fingers, her pleasure so great that when she opened her mouth, no sound came.

After they’d done the bare minimum of cleaning up, they stretched out on the bed together, Kyra’s head tucked into Kassandra’s shoulder.

“You may still live like a rebel, but you fuck like a soldier.”

Kyra’s soft laugh brushed Kassandra’s neck. “You could fuck the gods themselves and still come out on top.”

Kassandra hummed and drew their entwined hands up to kiss Kyra’s knuckles. “And they know it too. It’s the only reason I’m still alive.”

“Did you mean it? About battling the minotaur and gorgon.”

Kassandra pressed another kiss to Kyra’s open palm. “Perhaps. Perhaps I’ve also strategized with Athena and visited Circe on Aiaia.”

Kyra didn’t seem convinced. “That’s what the people say. There are endless rumors about the eagle-bearing misthios.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

Kyra studied her. “They also say you’ve fucked a goat and released a plague on the entire Greek world.”

Kassandra _did_ laugh at that. “Let them think that too, it’s good for business.”

Kyra shook her head, smiling. But then a line appeared between her brows and she leaned up on one elbow, cocking her head. “But it’s not true, is it?”

“Malakas, of course it’s not true!”

Kyra tapped her fingers idly on Kassandra’s stomach. “If you had said yes, I wouldn’t doubt you.”

“That reflects poorly on one of us, and I’m not going to waste the energy thinking about who that is.”

Kyra kissed Kassandra’s cheek through a smile. “It’s you, of course it’s you.”

“Now that is a very rude thing to say,” Kassandra teased. “So if you want to make it up to me, I can think of a few options.” Heat pooled low in her stomach already, helped along with Kyra’s hand resting just above where she wanted it.

“Your energy, misthios, where does it even come from? You never get tired.” Still, Kyra’s small hand traced down in rounded patterns.

“it’s still early.” Kassandra played with the ends of Kyra’s hair. “Taste me and you’ll find out.”

Their laughs rebounded through the cavern, the guards too far away to hear it. They were all alone, bathed in a glow of firelight amid darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr under the same name! [SapphicKass](http://sapphickass.tumblr.com)


End file.
